Crisis Core Remix
by once upon infinity
Summary: AU. After Angeal leaves SOLDIER, Zack is assigned to investigate the desertion. But Lazard thinks it's time for Zack to take a leadership role, and puts another 2nd to work with him. They argue and argue, but could something else result from it? ZackxOC
1. Questions, A Mission, and a PARTNER

Crisis Core: Remix

Summary: After Angeal leaves SOLDIER, Zack is assigned to investigate the desertion. But Lazard thinks it's time for Zack to take a leadership role for once, and puts another 2nd to work with him. They argue and argue, but could something else result from it? ZackxOC, NOT slash. AU.

Chapter 1: Questions, A Mission, and a PARTNER?!

The day after Angeal left, Zack is doing squats and thinking. _What's up with Angeal? How long is he gonna be slacking off? It's already been a month. And Sephiroth, my _inspiration_, is assuming that Angeal is the same as Genesis! He's got it all wrong! Genesis is a _deserter_ who took a couple 2nds and 3rds with him. Then he used his copies to ambush us! Angeal wouldn't tolerate that kind of thing! He appreciated his honor as a SOLDIER more than anyone else! _Zack mentally groans. _Everything's all so screwed up right now! Angeal, please come back. _His thoughts (and squats) are interrupted by his phone ringing.

"SOLDIER 2nd Class Zack?"

"That's me. Who's this?"

"Director Lazard wants to see you. Go to the briefing room."

"Wait-" The person on the other end hangs up. _Who _was_ that? _Disregarding his own question, Zack sprints off to the briefing room.

---

**In the Briefing Room**

Zack arrives, breathless from running. "Any word from Angeal?"

Lazard shakes his head. "He hasn't spoken to his family either."

Zack sighs out of frustration. "What's this about, anyway?"

"A new assignment for you. You'll be going to the hometown of the missing 1st, Genesis."

"Huh?"

"His parents say they haven't communicated with him at all. But they can't be trusted."

"Why?"

"They're his family."

"Hmmm... Mm-hmm, mm-hmm."

"I already sent some staff, but we've lost contact. I want you to go and investigate. She'll go with you." As if on cue, a girl with slightly dark skin, black hair, and black eyes with a red tint wearing a SOLDIER 2nd Class uniform and carrying two swords on her back walks in.

"This is SOLDIER 2nd Class Carina Reid."

Zack gives her a once-over. "This job is looking pretty sweet."

She rolls her eyes. "Ready?" she asks.

"It's only a mission. No sweat."

"I was supposed to go with Sephiroth, which means this is a top priority matter. Pay attention, or we fail."

"And what about Sephiroth?"

"He told me he doesn't want to go."

"They spoil him."

"Say it to his face."

Zack gets a little nervous. "Uhh, no thanks!"

She smiles. "Let's go."

* * *

_This is my masterpiece!_

_Who am I kidding? I just copied the dialogue, changed a few words here and there, and replaced Tseng with my OC, Carina. I _**suck**_._

_R&R, if you want._


	2. Arriving In Banora

Crisis Core: Remix

Summary: After Angeal leaves SOLDIER, Zack is assigned to investigate the desertion. But Lazard thinks it's time for Zack to take a leadership role for once, and puts another 2nd to work with him. They argue and argue, but could something else result from it? ZackxOC, NOT slash. AU.

Chapter 2: Arriving in Banora

Zack and Carina get out of the helicopter and walk up the tree-lined path. "Weird-looking trees," he says to himself.

"They're Banora White trees, or, as some people call them, dumbapples."

"Wait, so we're in Banora? Angeal's hometown?"

"I guess. Some people say that Angeal and Genesis have known each other for a long time." She walks on without a word, but stops, as strange soldiers appear in the path.

"I got em." Zack easily fends off the enemies. "I saw them in Wutai, too."

"They're here, then. There aren't any townspeople here right now- They must have taken over. I was told Genesis took a lot of weapons with him when he left. Our mission is to find and either bring back or destroy the weapons."

"Got it." They go along the path into the town, and see more of the soldiers and one of the weapons Genesis took. Zack fights off the soldiers while Carina advances toward the weapon. She ducks out of the way of a missile, which goes in Zack's direction. He slices it in half. They both take it down. Zack unmasks a soldier.

"A Genesis copy."

"Who told you that?"

"Sephiroth."

"That used to be Shinra tech. It was stolen from us. It allows Genesis's abilities to be transplanted to SOLDIER members and monsters."

"SOLDIER and monsters....are the same?"

"There's no sign of townspeople. We should check the houses." They walk to the first house, which happens to be the largest. "This is most likely Genesis's house, because his family's made up of wealthy landowners. Sephiroth told me that Genesis and Angeal were best friends."

"So Genesis deserts and gets his best friend to come with."

"Probably." Her glance moves away. "Look over there, it's a grave. I'll go check it. Go look for Angeal's house."

"Don't Turks always do this?"

"Do you see any Turks around here? No. Someone has to do it."

"Rough, huh?"

"Ehh, I get paid extra for doing this."

"SERIOUSLY?"

"Look for Angeal's house. But be careful, enemies may have taken over."

_Angeal's house is..... _He looks around. "I have NO idea!" _Guess I'll have to check each one... _He tries the third house from the right.

"Can I help you?" an old lady asks.

"Uhh, hello, ma'am. Are you Angeal's mother? My name is Zack."

"Are you.....Zack, the puppy?"

"Excuse me?" _Puppy? Where'd she get _that_ from?_

She chuckles to herself. "My son wrote to me once about you. 'Zero attention span, restless as a little puppy,'" she says, and chuckles again.

"Thanks a lot, Angeal..."

"You're not here with Genesis, are you?"

"No, I'm not. Don't worry."

"What's going on with my son?"

"To tell you the truth, I don't know."

"Genesis came back a month ago with an army. They went on to kill many townspeople. Genesis used to be such a good boy."

"Is Angeal..." Zack trails off.

"He came here. But he left his sword and went somewhere." Zack takes a few steps toward the sword. "That sword represents our family's honor."

"No wonder. He never, ever, uses this sword. I'll take care of Angeal. You should go and hide somewhere."

"Don't be concerned. Genesis cannot harm me." Zack leaves. _Angeal, where did you go?_ Zack hears a rustling sound. "What was that?!" He runs over and sees three Genesis copies. He easily defeats them, and his phone rings.

"Zack, there's a factory on the outskirts. I saw a few Genesis copies entering," Carina says.

"Think it's their headquarters?"

"Positive. I'm on a cliff overlooking it. A frontal attack is too obvious. We'll infiltrate from above. Meet me by the cliff, ASAP." When Zack arrives he kneels by Carina. "Genesis's parents were in that grave by the house."

"He..." Zack can't say the word. "He...his PARENTS?"

"We can't expect reason from him. What did you hear about Angeal?"

"He wasn't at the house. But give me some time! If I find him, I'll talk to him. If I convince Angeal, Genesis might come back too."

"Now I understand why Seph chose you. Genesis and Angeal were Seph's only friends. He doesn't want to fight them. That's why he's not here."

"Angeal's my friend too!"

"He's counting on you to bring them back. Both of them." She stands and brushes off her uniform. "We're running short on time. Let's go."

--------

Yayy!

Long chappie, took me TWO days! This long ol' chap is to make up for how short the first one was. I personally like this one better.

R&R!


	3. The Infiltration

Crisis Core: Remix

Summary: After Angeal leaves SOLDIER, Zack is assigned to investigate the desertion. But Lazard thinks it's time for Zack to take a leadership role for once, and puts another 2nd to work with him. They argue and argue, but could something else result from it? ZackxOC, NOT slash. AU.

Chapter 3: The Infiltration

They break the glass roof to get in. "Infiltration successful!" As soon as he says this, copies advance towards him. Carina jumps down from behind him. "Go! I'll take care of these here." He easily defeats them, and runs to meet her.

"Zack! This way! Keep an eye out." Carina sprints ahead and is ambushed. She takes care of the copies faster than Zack and puts her two swords away. "Let's go." In the next room, Zack finds Carina on the computer, and leaves her to go upstairs. He hears Genesis reading:

_Infinite in mystery is the gift of the goddess_

_We seek it thus, and take to the sky_

_Ripples form on the water's surface_

_The wandering soul knows no rest._

Genesis lifts his head and sees Zack. "Settle down.... Zack the Puppy." After Genesis says this, Carina runs in, glances at Genesis, and goes over to the strange machine in the back.

"The grave at the house. We found remains of Shinra people there too."

"Didn't take much to get them to send false reports. Just some insignificant threats...."

"They would have done that anyway. At least your parents would have."

"My 'parents' betrayed me. They'd always done that, from the start. What do you know? Shinra lapdogs!" He throws a ball of flame at Carina, and Zack rushes to defend her. However, Angeal appears in front of Zack. "Welcome partner." Angeal raises his/Zack's sword. "I see, you've finally made your decision. I'll respect your wishes, old friend. However," Genesis goes to stand by Angeal, "Can you really live on that side?" Genesis leaves, and Angeal turns to follow, but Zack tries to stop him.

"Angeal!" Zack yells. Angeal pushes him away and sticks the sword in the ground. Angeal scoffs and leaves. Zack pulls the sword out of the ground, pulls Carina up, and follows Angeal and Genesis. "Damn! Where did he go?! Did he leave?" Zack approaches the door, which opens and reveals two monsters on the other side. Then a gun is fired twice, and the monsters fall dead. Zack turns to see Carina with a smoking gun.

"Damn, out of ammo." She tosses it on the ground and turns to Zack. "No time, we have to go NOW."

Zack is bewildered. "We're not gonna look for them?"

"All evidence of misconduct has to be destroyed. Shinra rules. An airstrike's gonna neutralize this place." A few monsters run up. "Are you sure nobody's at Angeal's?"

"Uh..."

"Damn it Zack, hurry!" Zack leaves as Carina draws her swords to fight them. Zack runs to Angeal's house, and on the way, Carina calls.

"Zack, Genesis and company have started to attack the town!"

"You serious?! What do we do now?"

"You have to destroy the shells coming at you."

"What?!"

"Time it right and focus. Can you do it?"

"I have to!"

"Remember, FOCUS." She hangs up.

"Focusing....I have to warn Angeal's mom!" He turns around, and shells come at him. He destroys them, and gets another call from Carina.

"The attacks have stopped, and I just found out that the airstrike is about to happen. You have to tell whoever it is that was in Angeal's house to hurry and leave Banora." She hangs up.

"I hope Angeal's mom is okay. I have to hurry!" Zack runs over within a minute. His phone rings again. "What? Do you have a crush on me or something?"

"No. I explained the problem, and delayed the airstrike. You better thank me for buying you some time."

"Thanks Carina."

"One more thing, the cannons were from Shinra too. You're gonna be rewarded for destroying evidence of the Shinra involvement here." She hangs up, and Zack goes inside Angeal's house and sees something surprising: Angeal's mom, lying on the ground, dead. He turns, and sees Angeal looking at the body, sword drawn. Zack shoves Angeal into the wall.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO ANGEAL?!" He punches Angeal so hard, the force propels Angeal out of the house. "IS THAT YOUR IDEA OF HONOR?!"

"My mother...could not continue to live. And neither can the son."

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! What's going on here?!"

"I told you." Genesis appears at the doorway. "You can't live on that side anymore." Angeal puts his sword in the holster on his back and leaves.

"ANGEAL!" Zack advances towards Angeal, but Genesis trips him. "ANGEAL!" he yells again, from the ground. Genesis quotes again:

_"My friend, do you fly away now?_

_To a world that abhors you and I?"_

"Shut up!"

_"All that awaits you-" _

"Shut UP! I'M WARNING YOU!"

_"Is a somber morrow_

_No matter where the winds may blow. _I don't see Sephiroth today, but..are you game?" Genesis summons a dragon-like monster to attack Zack.

"A summon?! So that's how it is, huh?" He draws his sword and fights it. After about five minutes, Zack takes it down. He then turns to Genesis. "Summons aren't meant to be used like this! What happened to dreams and honor?"

"We are...monsters." Genesis puts his hand by his head, and extends it, revealing a large black wing. "We have neither dreams, nor honor." Genesis flies away.

"SOLDIER..doesn't mean monster." After Zack says this, the airstrike begins. A helicopter arrives to take him back to Midgar. Zack looks back and sees the burning remnants of Banora. Zack goes into the helicopter, and leaves the burning Banora behind.

---

Eee!! Two chapters in a day!

Oh my God, this proves I have no life.

If you want to see something really funny, watch Crisis Core Dub Parody by SonsOfSatire on Youtube. It follows the whole game, and it's a riot. A bunch of my friends and I saw the entire thing, which is 20-odd parts. WATCH IT!

R&R!


	4. Back Home

Crisis Core: Remix

Summary: After Angeal leaves SOLDIER, Zack is assigned to investigate the desertion. But Lazard thinks it's time for Zack to take a leadership role for once, and puts another 2nd to work with him. They argue and argue, but could something else result from it? ZackxOC, NOT slash. AU.

Chapter 4: Back Home

_Angeal, the war's over. Everyone's really happy. As for me...._ He trails off and has a few flashbacks of Angeal. "Where did you go?" His phone beeps. "Zack here."

"It's been a while, Zack."

"Sephiroth?"

"Come to Lazard's room."

"Alright." He hangs up and goes to Lazard's room. Carina and Sephiroth are in the room as well as Lazard.

"Congratulations, both of you. As of this moment, both of you are promoted to SOLDIER 1st Class." Carina smiles, but Zack has a serious, cryptic look on his face.

"Huh. I thought I'd be happier."

"I understand. Too much happened too fast. Zack, Carina, I'm afraid I need your help again."

Zack looks at Sephiroth. "Are you pushing another assignment on me?"

Sephiroth sighs. "My apologies."

"Yeah, whatever."

"I'll fill both of you in on the assignment, but before that, go to the briefing room and change into a SOLDIER 1st Class uniform." They both go to the briefing room, and get their uniforms. Carina is about to leave the room with her uniform folded in her hands, when Zack smirks evilly.

"Carina, why aren't you changing in here?"

"Are you really questioning why I'm not changing in here? I am a GIRL. You are a BOY. GIRLS do not change clothes in front of BOYS." She leaves. Zack puts on his uniform, a black sleeveless turtleneck with armor, baggy black pants, and black boots. His phone rings.

"Are you done changing?"

"Yeah. I'm not sure about Carina though.."

"Carina's with us. She already changed. Report back to my office, so I can brief you."

"Yes sir!" He goes to Lazard's office.

"The company has decided to eliminate Genesis and his cohorts. This includes Angeal as well."

"And you want me to do it?!"

"No. The army will handle it."

"What about me- I mean, us?"

"They don't trust you Zack."

"They believe your emotions will hamper your judgement." Sephiroth stands up.

"Of course they will!"

"That's why I'm going too," Sephiroth replies.

"To kill them?" Before Sephiroth can reply, alarms sound.

"An intruder."

"Where?"

"Close. Sephiroth, the president! Zack, Carina, entrance."

"You got it." The three run out of the office. Zack and Carina take the elevator.

"What the hell? It stopped!?" Carina yells. Zack presses a button, which starts the elevator again. They get off and see Shinra warriors fighting Shinra weapons.

"Why are _our_ weapons attacking us? Is Genesis responsible for this?"

"Let's find out, shall we?" Carina goes on to attack, prompting Zack to follow. They go down the stairs and see a non-Shinra soldier and two Shinra weapons.

"Damn, they're everywhere!" they both say in unison. They conquer over them, before Sephiroth appears.

"The intruders are Genesis copies."

"Hollander must be behind this."

"Who's that?"

Before Sephiroth can answer, Carina replies, "A Shinra scientist who vanished after lifting the copy technology."

"So...this means that Genesis and this Hollander are working together?"

"Maybe." Sephiroth turns to leave.

"What is it they're after?"

"Hollander lost his bid for the leadership of the science department. He's held a grudge against Shinra since. Revenge is probably what he wants."

"That's insignificant. Are you telling me that Genesis is supporting that idiotic cause?"

"I would prefer not to believe it, but.."

"Then don't."

"Very well, I won't."

"Damn it, we're in the middle of a battle here!" Carina says impatiently.

"She's right. Genesis copies have sighted in Sector 8 too. Let's go."

When they get to Sector 8, Zack looks around. "Whoa, this is some serious trouble!"

"We should split up. You go with Carina."

"Why Carina?"

"She could use the backup."

"Understood." They go their separate ways. They see a few weapons by a Turk. "Hold on, I'm coming!" The Turk stops him.

"Sector 8 is Turks jurisdiction, Slick. That goes for you too, miss." Another Turk comes by, followed by one that Zack knows is named Tseng.

"You've gotta be kidding me! Tseng, do something!"

"There's no need for concern."

"Huh?" He sees a girl with a large red shuriken. "Okay.."

"The other areas?"

The first Turk replies. "Midgar's just crawling with nasties."

"SOLDIER is having difficulties," the second Turk says.

"Reno, Rude."

"Just say it."

"Go."

"Yes sir," says the second Turk. They leave.

"So now we're outsourcing to the Turks?"

"SOLDIER's being stingy," the girl from before says.

"There's a manpower shortage-what?! You're a Turk too?"

"I'm Cissnei."

"I'm Zack, pleasure to meet ya."

"I'm Carina. It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet both of you too."

"Zack, aren't you on an assignment?" Tseng asks.

"Yes, Zack, aren't we?" Carina asks, again impatient. Zack shrugs.

"Same objective. Need any help here?"

"I appreciate the offer but-"

"Oh, how generous! Well, Tseng, Zack, Carina, I gotta go." She winks and runs off. Zack and Carina go in the same direction as Cissnei. A few weapons and Genesis copies ambush them, but Zack and Carina easily finish them off. They see a terrified man nearby.

"Thanks a lot! I thought I was done for! This guy I saw down the street.. It looked like he could've been the leader of those masked guys attacking the city. You're with SOLDIER, right? Thrash that guy for me, won't ya? Do it for me, all right?" The man runs away. They see a woman and her daughter huddling against a building with a weapon attacking them. They destroy the weapon, relieving the woman and her daughter.

"Thank you.."

"A little while ago, this nice girl in a suit helped us back there. But after that, a scary-looking man with a big gun came..."

"And the girl went to face him alone, so we could escape."

"Please! I'll give you my favorite treasures, so please help her!"

"We will," Carina promises. "SOLDIER's honor."

"Please!" Zack and Carina nod, and the woman and her daughter run away.

"Time to find Cissnei.." Carina runs ahead, and finds Cissnei. She is being shot at, but dodges them. She is about to throw her shuriken when Genesis (or another copy) shoots it out of her hand and shoots her in the arm.

"Another copy?! Looks like this one's a cut above the masked guys." They defeat it. It lies on the ground for a while, then sprouts its wing and tries to fly off, but Zack slashes him in the back, sending him to the ground.

"When I was a kid, I always wanted to have wings. You know, like an angel," Cissnei says, kneeling by the copy.

"Didn't we all?" Carina smiles.

"If people had wings, they'd be monsters."

"Wings symbolise freedom for those who have none," Cissnei and Carina say simultaneously.

"They don't symbolise monsters," Cissnei adds. "You guys both deserve to be SOLDIERs 1st Class. That was an impressive show of force."

"Well, unlike the Turks, we at SOLDIER are paid to fight."

"Zack! They get paid too!"

"Never mind that. Take these. Tokens of appreciation for helping me out."

"I can't accept this," Carina says. "My entire life, people just gave and gave to me like I was some sort of charity case. I can't accept anything from anyone. But thank you."

"Yeah, thanks."

"Well, I'm off to my next job. Don't you have another assignment too?"

"Assignment?"

"Yes, we do."

"Well, I'm sure we'll meet again." Cissnei leaves, and Zack and Carina's phones ring.

"When Sector 8 is clear, come to Mako Reactor 5."

"Did you find something out?"

"Angeal has been sighted."

"So it's search and destroy?"

"The army is mobilising, but there's still time. The three of us will find them before they do and-"

"And WHAT?" Zack yells into the phone.

"Sorry about him, Seph."

"Fail to eliminate them."

"For reals?!"

"Yes, for reals."

"Excellent! Uh, probably!" Sephiroth hangs up. "So Carina, what's the deal with you calling him Seph?"

"Long story, like LIFE story."

"We got time."

"Fine...."

----------

I started this yesterday after posting chap 3 and I'm DONE!

If you haven't watched the Crisis Core Dub Parody by SonsOfSatire, I will have to kill you! Now watch it, comment, and R&R this!

Have you noticed that each chapter's getting longer and longer?

Coincidence, I think YES!


	5. Chapter 5

Crisis Core: Remix

Summary: After Angeal leaves SOLDIER, Zack is assigned to investigate the desertion. But Lazard thinks it's time for Zack to take a leadership role for once, and puts another 2nd to work with him. They argue and argue, but could something else result from it? ZackxOC, NOT slash. AU.

Chapter 5: Mako Reactor 5, Genesis vs. Sephiroth, and Carina's Life Story

On the way to the mako reactor, Zack forces Carina to tell her story.

"You know how, when you're born, you have two parents?" Zack nods. "Well, technically, I have three. One mother and two fathers. My 'mom', if you could even call her that, was a dying SOLDIER who had earlier decided to have her body preserved for experiments. They took her ovaries and froze them until they found the two ideal SOLDIERs to clone. They were Sephiroth and Genesis."

"Genesis is your...."

"Yeah. I was supposed to be the perfect weapon, but it was flawed. You see, the only chromosomes that were extracted from both Genesis and Sephiroth were both X's. Instead of being a boy, I was born a girl."

"So if it went according to plan..."

"I would always go on missions with Seph and Genesis, barely see you, you wouldn't admit your love for me 24/7-"

"I never said-"

"You talk in your sleep."

"So, why do you call Sephiroth Seph?"

"He raised me when I was little, and I couldn't say his full name, so he suggested I call him Seph, and it stuck. He gets a little mad when I call him that now, but I know it reminds him of the old times."

"What about Genesis?"

"He was only home when Seph wasn't. When both of them were gone, Angeal was the backup sitter." She shrugs. "Life back then was like a roller coaster. With Seph, it was like a never-ending high. With Genesis, it was level, and Angeal had his highs and lows. Once Angeal took all three of us to an amusement park, and Seph and I went on all the rides. Genesis was stuck at the games, and Angeal took the pictures."

"When was this? If Angeal had a fun side, it's gone now."

"It was around eight, nine years ago. Angeal got pretty dull as I got older. A few years ago, he decided he needed to grow up after he failed to complete a mission, so he killed his fun side."

"He failed...."

"Yeah." She looks around. "Where's Seph? He said he'd be....There! I see him!" Zack and Carina run over to Sephiroth, but are paused by a bird-monster. Zack fights it off, and notices a face on the bird's head.

"Is that Angeal's face?" Sephiroth walks over as Zack says this.

"It seems Genesis isn't the only one who can be copied." Sephiroth walks past Zack and Carina. "The company training room."

"Hm?"

"We used to sneak in there when the 2nds were out..Genesis, Angeal, and I."

"You guys _were_ pretty tight," Carina says, leaning against the rail.

"Hmm, I wonder.."

_Flashback.._

_"'Infinite in mystery is the gift of the goddess_

_We seek it thus, and take to the sky._

_Ripples form on the water's surface_

_The wandering soul knows no rest.'"_

"'LOVELESS,' Act I."

"Hm. You remembered." Genesis gets off the pipe he'd been sitting on.

"How can I not when you've beaten it into my head?" Sephiroth taps his head, prompting Genesis and Angeal to draw their swords. Angeal does not draw the Buster Sword, but another, smaller one.

"Don't take Sephiroth lightly," Angeal warns Genesis.

"Hm, noted." The two advance on Sephiroth. They attack, with Sephiroth blocking each strike. The fight, all in good fun, goes on for a while, with no clear winner, until Genesis creates an opening for Angeal. He and Sephiroth clash swords, with a small chuckle from Sephiroth.

"Best you can do?" Sephiroth asks, and pushes Angeal back.

"All hail Sephiroth, eh?"

"Angeal, stay back. I'll take Sephiroth alone."

"Genesis-" Genesis chooses to ignore Angeal, and moves his hand across his sword, illuminating it.

"The world needs a new hero."

"Come and try."

"So smug...but for how long?" Genesis attacks, while Sephiroth blocks and dodges. Every time the two swords make contact, flames erupt from the area of collision. Genesis is propelled in the air by Sephiroth, who jumps to meet him. Sephiroth knocks Genesis toward ground, and Genesis retaliates (while falling) by throwing balls of flame at his opponent. Sephiroth dodges most of them, but they come back around and form a giant fireball around him. Genesis is about to make the final blow when Angeal gets between them.

"Stop. You'll kill us all!" Genesis muffles him with a hand full of flame.

"That's no way to talk to a hero!" Genesis throws Angeal down, and, unbeknownst to him, Sephiroth attacks from a distance. Genesis dodges, while the pipe he stands on is cut. Sephiroth stands on the falling piece, and seems to fall to his 'death', but jumps and slashes through the remaining pipe, landing near Genesis. As they fight on, the pipe is slashed to nearly nothing. They clash swords again, and more flames erupt. Genesis ignites his sword, and advances on Sephiroth, but is stopped by Angeal jumping in.

"ENOUGH." He blocks Genesis's attack with his temporary sword, and Sephiroth's with the hilt of the Buster Sword.

"Angeal," Sephiroth warns.

"Out of my way!" Genesis yells, and blue flames erupt from his other hand, cut Angeal's sword in half, and the flying blade strikes Genesis in the shoulder.

"Genesis!" Angeal says with concern.

"Just a scratch," Genesis says, and the training room goes back to its original form, with red warning lights flashing. "I'll be fine, don't worry." He picks up his sword and walks toward the door. "'_Even if the morrow is barren of promises,_

_Nothing shall forestall my return._'"

_Present..._

"So, was everything okay?" Zack asks.

"Yes, as far as Genesis was concerned. But as for Angeal...." Sephiroth trails off.

"Angeal? What happened?"

"Let's allow Carina to tell this part, shall we?"

Carina nods. "Later, Sephiroth got one of Angeal's famous lectures."

"About what?"

"The usual," Carina says.

"Discipline, dreams, honor, et cetera."

"Ha, one of those, huh?" Sephiroth walks toward the Angeal copy.

"So it's true....they're in league with Hollander."

"How could this happen?" _Angeal, what is it you're up to? I have to look for clues..._ He follows Carina and Sephiroth to a set of stairs.

"Hollander's secret laboratory is down this way, apparently. Maybe we can find some information about Angeal's whereabouts there."

"All right, let's go." They go to a valve, which Zack turns to lower the bridge. They then go down the ladder to their left and meet Sephiroth by the nearby door.

"It appears this door isn't being powered. The power source is mako." The three look down at the reactor. "Carina, go open the valve on the lowest level. That should restore the power flow. Zack, go with her, and guard her while she opens the valve. If she gets hurt while she opens the valve, we'll be screwed over." They go up the ladder they previously climbed and cross the newly lowered bridge, go down another ladder, and walk to the valve. Carina turns the valve, and climbs down another ladder to the reactor valve. She turns it, and goes up the two ladders, followed closely by Zack. They meet Sephiroth by the door, which opens, and enters Hollander's lab.

----

Sorry for the long wait! Heh, not as long a wait as for my other stories....

Whatever, I was on vacay! Even authors need a break!

I made a collage! And I put it on photobucket! There's a link on my profile, so go see it! [i made it on ms paint]


	6. Hollander

Crisis Core: Remix

Summary: After Angeal leaves SOLDIER, Zack is assigned to investigate the desertion. But Lazard thinks it's time for Zack to take a leadership role for once, and puts another 2nd to work with him. They argue and argue, but could something else result from it? ZackxOC, NOT slash. AU.

Chapter 6: Hollander

After opening the valve, Zack and Carina meet Sephiroth by the door to Hollander's laboratory. "The power has been restored. Let's go." Sephiroth opens the door, and walks down the stairs into Hollander's lab. He stops in front of a machine, similar to the one making the Genesis copies in Banora. (A/N: see ch. 3) "A wretched sight.." he says and walks away. Zack and Carina look inside, and see an Angeal copy forming. Zack jumps back, but Carina stays calm.

"There's a monster inside."

"Well, no shit Sherlock," Carina replies, rolling her eyes.

"Is this where they make the copies?"

"Throw me a freaking bone! Were you blind and deaf when we were in Banora?! There was a machine JUST LIKE THIS ONE there when we saw Genesis."

"Oh." Zack goes over to Sephiroth, who is reading a clipboard. "What'cha reading?"

"These are....highly confidential research documents that Hollander stole. The stolen documents were in regard to 'Project G,' 'Degradation,' and 'Ancients.' Some of them may have been left here. Search this area carefully." Zack sees a paper on the left that reads:

_"Project G - Summary"_

_Objective: Implant the cells of an Ancient into a human fetus to imbue said fetus with the Ancient's abilities. _

"Ugh," Zack groans.

"It was Hollander's experiment. The result was a normal child. Which meant he failed. However..." Sephiroth doesn't finish his sentence, and goes back to reading his clipboard. Zack walks to the other copy machine and sees another paper. It reads:

_"Report on the SOLDIER Degradation Phenomenon"_

_The heightened abilities of SOLDIER members are maintained by a delicate balance of various genetic factors._

_A change in this balance could only be cause by a 'leak' of genetic information, but this is not possible under normal circumstances._

_This phenomenon is unique to the SOLDIER Type G._

Zack rubs his head. "I'm feeling woozy..." Sephiroth walks over.

"It was before Genesis deserted."

_Flashback..._

(Sephiroth, voiceover) "The wound was superficial. But for some reason, Genesis wasn't healing. The man who treated him was.... Hollander."

"Professor Hollander, how is Genesis?"

"The problem is the mako energy that seeped in through the wound."

"Is it treatable?"

"First, he'll need a transfusion." Sephiroth steps forward, but Angeal stops him. "You aren't viable."

(Sephiroth, voiceover) "Why couldn't I be the donor?"

_Back to present..._

"A SOLDIER Type G..." Zack moves on and sees Carina reading a paper.

"May I?" He reaches for the paper, and Carina gives it to him.

"It's on the Ancients Project." The paper says:

_"The Ancients Project - Outline"_

_It is now an undisputed fact that the life form excavated from the earth is indeed of the ancient race spoken of in legend._

_Furthermore, history records that these "Ancients" channeled the power of this planet to tear the earth asunder._

_Using the cells of the unearthed Ancient, we have begun research on creating and mass-producing a race with comparable abilities._

_The primary objective of this research is to significantly reduce mako excavation costs._

Sephiroth looks up from his clipboard and says to Zack and Carina, "You should look into this too." Zack and Carina walk over to him. "Project G gave birth to the man we know as Genesis."

"So Project G stands for..."

"Project Genesis. Contrary to this report, Genesis showed clear signs of change."

"Degrading?" Zack asks.

"Not only that."

"Copies...." says Carina.

"Abominations." As he says this, a short man walks down the stairs.

"S-Sephiroth?!"

"Hollander. I thought I'd find you here."

"The degradation process....only I can stop it." Genesis flies in.

"Genesis." Genesis puts his sword by Sephiroth's throat.

"You won't take Hollander." His wing blocks Hollander from sight, allowing hm to run away.

"Zack, Carina! Go after Hollander!" Without answer, Carina runs after him, and Zack respectfully nods and runs after the two. Genesis drops his sword from Sephiroth's throat.

"_There is no hate, only joy_

_For you are beloved by the goddess_

_Hero of the dawn, Healer of worlds-"_

"_LOVELESS_ again? You never change."

"Three friends go into battle. One is captured, one flies away, the one that is left becomes a hero."

"A common story."

"If we were to enact it, would I be the one to play the hero, or would you?"

"It's all yours."

"Indeed. After all, your glory should have been mine."

"How petty."

"In hindsight, perhaps. Now what I want most...is the 'gift of the goddess.'"

_Outside the lab_

Zack and Carina are chasing Hollander.

"Damn, he's fast for someone his size," Carina says.

"He's not gonna get away before he tells me where Angeal is!"

"You're planning on letting him GO?!"

"Not like that..." They chase him more, and lose him by a door. "Oh god. Where'd he go?" Hollander chooses that moment to leave his hiding place behind the door and go back through the doorway.

"There!" Carina runs after Hollander, Zack not far behind. Some Genesis copies ambush them, but are disposed of quickly. They finally catch up to Hollander, and chase him to an open area. Hollander falls backwards while Zack and Carina interrogate him.

"Hollander, do you understand what you're doing?" A giant blade separates Zack and Carina from Hollander. Hollander runs away. "Working for Hollander now? What is it you're after?"

"World domination."

"That's not even funny, man."

"How about...revenge?"

"For what?" Angeal takes a few steps in front of Zack. "Angeal!"

"Zack, calm down," Carina whispers. At that moment, Angeal sprouts a white wing from his left shoulder. "Whoa."

"I've become a monster. A monster's objective is usually world domination or revenge."

"You're wrong."

"Zack!"

"Those aren't the wings of a monster."

"Well then, what are they?"

"Angel's wings."

"I see. Then what should an angel fight for, Zack? What do angels dream of?" He takes his sword and sticks it in the ground.

"Angeal..." Zack says, backing away from Angeal.

"Angels dream of one thing."

"Tell me."

"To be human." After saying this, Angeal punches Zack in the stomach, sending him across the room.

"WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU BECOME?!" Carina yells.

"I've become a monster, Carina! I've changed!"

"Damn it, Angeal! Growing wings out of your back doesn't make you change! You're still the same person Zack, Sephiroth, and I knew, and still know!" He punches her in the head, and knocks her out. Zack gets up.

"Defend yourself!" Angeal yells at Zack. When Zack refuses, Angeal punches a ball of flame into the ground, which goes in Zack's direction. It destroys the grate he's standing on, sending him down....somewhere. Carina opens her eyes just in time to see Zack fall.

"ZACK!" She then receives a kick to the stomach, sending her into a wall, and her eyes close again.

----

In this action-packed chapter, there was something that hinted to something in the summary.

Was it:

A: The budding romance

B: The arguing

C: All of the above

The correct answer is....C!

R&R!


	7. The Slums

Crisis Core: Remix

Summary: After Angeal leaves SOLDIER, Zack is assigned to investigate the desertion. But Lazard thinks it's time for Zack to take a leadership role for once, and puts another 2nd to work with him. They argue and argue, but could something else result from it? ZackxOC, NOT slash. AU.

Chapter 7: The Slums

Zack hears a voice. "Tell me what happened."

"Mom? I-I want to help out a friend. But, I don't know how I can do it.."

"Hellooo?" says another voice.

"Mom?" He opens his eyes to see a girl with pale skin, brown hair, and green eyes standing over him.

"Helloo? Hooray!"

"Heaven?"

"Not quite. Church in the slums."

"An angel?"

"No, I'm Aerith. You fell from the sky." She points to the ceiling. "You scared me."

"So you saved me, huh?"

"Not really. All I did was say, 'Helloo?'" Zack laughs, and gets up.

"Thank you so much, Aerith. I'm Zack." He folds his arms. "I have to repay you somehow."

She shakes her head. "Don't worry about it."

"No, no.. Hey, how about one date?"

"What is that? Don't be silly." Zack takes a few steps forward. "Stop! Don't step on the flowers!"

"Excuse me?"

"Normally, people are more careful with flowers."

"Well, I guess I'm not normal. Hmm. You don't see a lot of flowers in Midgar. They're like luxury items around here."

"They only grow here. Although, I did plant some outside my house, too."

"If I were you, I'd sell them. Midgar's full of flowers, your wallet's full of money!"

"Midgar, full of flowers....wallet, full of money... Never thought of it that way."

"Well, I'd better get ready to go. Where's the exit?"

"Exit? That door, over there. Are you going already?"

"Yeah. Well, thanks again, Aerith."

"Yeah...." Zack starts toward the door, and turns around.

"So, are you always here?"

"Yeah. So where are you going?"

"I'm not really sure."

"I'll take you there, okay?"

"...Where?"

"I'm not really sure."

"You want to spend more time with me, don't you?"

"...Yeah.."

"Are you- Did you-?" He shakes it off, and he follows Aerith out. "This must be under the plate. Sector 5....this is the slums."

"Yeah. If you walk a little, you'll be in the central slums. There's lots of people, and you can go above the plate from there too. So I'll walk you over."

"If I can get onto the streets, I can probably figure things out from there. So, lead the way." They walk for a while and reach a gate. "The central slums are....this way?"

"Yep."

"Hmmm.."

"What is it?"

"I guess the slums are built just like any other city."

"Of course! Many people have lived here for a long time. Inside that gate, there's a marketplace. It's fun because there are so many stores. You can also go above the plate from there too." They walk to the marketplace.

"It's kinda stuffy down here."

"Really? It's always like this."

"I know what it is. You can't see the sky."

"Who wants to see the sky? I don't, that's for sure."

"Wouldn't you normally miss seeing the sky if you lived under a plate all year round?"

"I guess I'm not normal."

"You wanna talk about it?"

"The sky frightens me. I feel like it's sucking me in... Weird, huh?"

"Normal is overrated."

"You think so?"

"I have an idea! One day, I'll take you to see a beautiful sky, the _real_ sky. It's not frightening at all. I know you're gonna love it."

"Okay, but first, let's get you to wherever you need to be." She goes to the marketplace, Zack following.

"Hm, looks like an _interesting_ place."

"Maybe I should take a look around?" As soon as she says this, a little boy knocks into Zack.

"Whoaaa! Watch out!"

"Oh, sorry..."

"Be more careful!" He runs off.

"Zack, you didn't just...lose something, did you? Like any of your belongings?"

"Did I? I don't think so-WHAT?! AAAAAAGH! My wallet!"

"It's gone?"

"Was it that kid? I'm gonna hunt him down!" _Little shit stole my wallet! _

"Zack, wait. I'm sorry but I know that boy."

"You do?"

"There has to be some reason. He wouldn't usually do something like this."

"Whatever the reason, stealing is wrong. I'm gonna find him, and-and-"

"Let's ask him why he did it. I'll bring him here."

"Hey Aerith- She's gone... Well, I'll have to look for him too." He runs about the marketplace, asking vendors and shoppers alike, but he seems to find no help. Then a man gives him some advice: asking people to help find him. Zack passes a vendor, and sees the boy. The boy runs away. "Damn, where did he go?" Then Aerith runs up to him.

"Zack!"

"Aerith! Did you find him?"

"No, but we'll find him soon, I promise you." She leaves, and Zack goes in the other direction, asking people to catch the boy if they find him. The clerk at the materia store tries to catch him, but fails.

"Sorry, sir. I tried to catch him but...he stole my most prized materia before I could do anything. Once he used that, there was no way I could stop him."

"Did you even _try_?!"

"No, you got me all wrong, buddy."

"It's all right, thank you for your trouble." _If there was someone trustworthy enough to ask for help...I wonder if Aerith is still looking. Can she catch him by herself? _He goes to another store, and asks the clerk if she saw the boy.

"I haven't seen any-No, wait, I have!"

"Really? Where did he go?"

"He went that way."

"That way, huh."

"Yes, all the way down that way!"

"Thanks....wait! He's over that way! What's the big idea?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to trick you or anything. I just have poor eyesight."

"I'll try elsewhere. Thank you, though." He walks for a while, and sees a girl, about the boy's age. "Excuse me, you got a minute?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Did you see a boy go past here? He's about yay-high, and has brown hair?"

"I saw him, and I know that kid. I'll get him for you." She runs in the direction that the boy ran in. _I'm getting tired of waiting! How far did she go to look?!_ Zack walks down the path, and sees the girl talking to the boy. "HEY! THAT'S THE KID WHO TOOK-"

"You should've kept quiet! You were so close to catching him!"

"Weren't you trying to help him get away?"

"That's mean! Are you saying you don't trust me?"

"I'll try looking somewhere else." He walks for a while, until he sees Aerith.

"Zack..."

"Looks like you've had no luck either." She hangs her head. "Don't be so glum. It was my _wallet_ that was st- I mean, taken, after all."

"I'm sorry. But there has to be a good reason."

"If he's gonna use the money, he'd still be inside the city, right?"

"Yeah....."

"Then help me find him, Aerith. We won't know until we catch him."

"If we _do_ catch him, you have to hear him out."

"I'll ask him why, and hear him out. No interruptions, no threats, no nothing."

"Okay, then I'll help you."

"All right, then, I guess you can check around here, and I'll look around again." He goes in the direction of the store marked 'SHOPPING PARADISE,' and, as he turns the corner, he sees the boy. "There! I got you now!" The boy runs in Aerith's direction. "Aerith! He's headed your way!" Aerith blocks the boy's escape route.

"Uh-oh!"

"Hey you. No more running." Zack runs up as she says this.

"We got him!"

_A little while later....._

"You sneaky little-"

"Zack!"

"Stealing is a-"

"Zack! He's only a little boy!"

"As I was saying, stealing is a....very, very bad thing. So why did you do it?"

"It's none of your business."

"When you took _my _wallet, you made it _my_ business!"

Aerith turns to face the boy. "You promised me a long time ago that you'd never steal again. Are you in some kind of trouble?" The boy doesn't answer.

"If you're in trouble, just say so. Now Aerith's all worried."

"My wallet was eaten by a monster. But I have to buy medicine, and get home quickly."

"Medicine?" Zack thinks for a while, and says, "I'll get your wallet back from the monster."

"R-Really?"

"Leave it to me!"

"But it's dangerous," says Aerith.

"No worries! Monsters in this area are no match for me. Besides, if I don't do this, he's gonna have to steal again right?"

"Then I'll help too."

"Aerith, it's okay, really. I'll take care of it. You can...stay here and keep him out of trouble."

"The monster's probably still on the street that goes to the park. Here's your wallet back...Get whatever you need before you go." Zack heads to the park, but is stalled by a man.

"You there! Get behind the gate right now!"

"Huh?"

"Legions of monsters have appeared at the park!"

"The park? Okay, that's gotta be it."

"What do you mean, 'okay'?! Everyone's evacuating! It's too dangerous! Turn back now!"

"Sorry, but those guys owe me some money, and I have to go collect."

"You're talking some crazy shit, man. Go back!"

"It's all right, don't worry about me. You, on the other hand, should get back behind the gate." He ignores the man's pleas and heads to the park, where three caterpillar-like monsters are seemingly waiting. "This must be them. The wallet has to be in one of their stomachs, meaning that-Gross, but gotta love my job." Zack slices all of the monsters in half and pokes through the insides. The second one has the wallet. "Hopefully the inside's still intact-WHOA! That's a load of money there!" Zack goes back to the marketplace. "Here." _There's NO WAY that kid is richer than I am. NO WAY IN HELL. _

"You really got it back! ....Ewww, it's all slimy..."

"Quit complaining. You should be happy it wasn't digested."

"Zack, were you hurt?"

"Not a scratch on me. As for you, get ready for the longest lecture of your life...is what I'd like to say, but I think you gotta get what you need and go home, don't you?"

"Thanks mister."

"Next time you're in trouble, don't steal. Talk to me, or Aerith."

"I appreciate the offer, but I'll pass on that. I thought you looked pretty rich, but your wallet told me another story."

"Don't mock me! I'm gonna be rich soon! Me and Aerith are gonna sell flowers!"

"Huh?"

"We call it Operation Midgar Full of Flowers, Wallet Full of Money!"

"That's right! Midgar full of flowers, wallet full of money."

"You serious Aerith?"

"Yep! I'm gonna try, at least. So no stealing! Talk to one of us."

"Fine, I'll talk to you. Well, I really gotta go. Thanks Aerith, mister." He runs for a short distance, and turns around. "You should be more careful on the street, unless you wanna lose your wallet again."

"Shouldn't you be buying something?" The boy runs off.

"Thanks for helping him Zack."

"It was nothing."

"Were you serious about the flowers?"

"How can I turn back now, after all I said? I have an idea! Let's make a wagon!"

"A wagon?"

"Yeah, a flower wagon! If we have a wagon to put the flowers in, we can cart them all around Midgar selling them."

"That's true. That's a great idea!" Zack heads over to a store.

"Oh, hi Aerith. Is that your boyfriend?" asks the clerk.

"I'm not sure yet..."

"Hey, aren't you-You are! That guy who was chasing that kid! I heard about you from the neighborhood folks. I thought you were just some dumb outsider, but turns out you're a pretty good guy. Sorry we misjudged you. This is a small token of our appreciation." The clerk gives him a few common odds and ends. "I gotta say, Aerith, you're not gonna find a decent, honest, kindhearted guy like this very often. This one has my stamp of approval. Hope you're happy together."

"He's not my boyfriend. I just met him. But maybe....Maybe there's something there. Maybe. Hey, Zack, can I take a look inside this store?"

"So what? The whole reason you wanted to go out was to _shop_?"

"Then I won't."

"Just kidding! Go look as long as you like."

"Thanks. Just for a bit, I promise."

"You really like this store huh?"

"It's fun just looking around."

"Hey, Aerith?"

"Hmm?"

"To show my gratitude for that 'Helloo' that woke me up earlier, I'll buy you something."

"You don't have to. Aren't you repaying me with that date?"

"You said 'Don't be silly!'"

"Well.."

"Then...consider it the one-day anniversary of our friendship."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Okay...This one."

"All right, I'll go buy it. Be right back." Zack buys a reddish-pink ribbon for her. "How's that?"

"Did you put it on right? Will it stay on?"

"It should be fine. Yeah, it looks great."

"Thanks Zack! I'll always wear it, from now on! Hey, do you still have some time?"

"I guess, why?"

"Why don't we go to the park?"

"That kinda sounds like a date."

"Uh-huh!"

"Okay, let's go!"

_At the park..._

"So, ever meet any SOLDIER members?"

"Maybe."

"Do you think they're happy?"

"What do you mean?"

"Heroes to children, protectors of the peace. But they're not normal. They get some kind of special surgery, don't they?"

"So they say," Zack says, trying to be nonchalant about it.

"Normal is best. I think so, at least. Those SOLDIER people are kind of...weird."

"They're weird, huh?"

"And they're scary. They fight....and they love it."

"Actually, I'm with SOLDIER." Aerith gasps in surprise.

"I'm sorry!" There is an awkward silence between the two. "So pretty..."

"The face?"

"The eyes."

"You like them? Then take a closer look. Eyes infused with mako energy....a SOLDIER trademark." He leans in very close to her.

"Oh you!" She playfully shoves him, and they start laughing.

"Color of the sky, right?"

"Uh-huh, but not scary at all!"

"I'll admit, things haven't been normal at all lately. What about you, Aerith? How's your life going?"

"I was thinking it'd be a normal day, but then some guy fell out of the sky."

"That's not all that bad." Zack's phone rings.

"Zack, return to the Shinra building now. Genesis has attacked us."

"On my way." Zack hangs up. "Sorry, but duty calls."

"I guess I should get going then. Will I...see you again?"

"Of course!"

"I hope your friend's okay, Zack."

"Huh?"

"You talk in your sleep." _First Carina, and now Aerith...why can I never make a good impression on a girl?!_

"Yeah, it'll be fine. I know that now." He leaves.

----

YAY! oh crap, i shouldn't be celebrating, you guys probably wanted to kill me for that long, laggy update. Sorry people! I had company and I couldn't get away long enough to work on this! But I worked on it on my iPod (thank god for iPod touches!) so this update is coming earlier than I'd thought it out to be.

This was a pretty long chapter (since my self-control when it comes to writing sucks), but the next update's coming later! R&R!


	8. Genesis Should Go To Hell

Crisis Core: Remix

Summary: After Angeal leaves SOLDIER, Zack is assigned to investigate the desertion. But Lazard thinks it's time for Zack to take a leadership role for once, and puts another 2nd to work with him. They argue and argue, but could something else result from it? ZackxOC, NOT slash. AU.

Chapter 8: Genesis Should Go To Hell

_Outside the Shinra Building_

"The Shinra Building... Damn you Genesis! What the hell is the matter with you?! I'll stop you once and for all!" Zack races towards the building, cutting down Genesis copies and mechs in his way. After the first wave, more come at him. "Enough already!" They form a circle around him. "Crap, now I'm surrounded. It's like they're an army of ants...or something." He takes them down quickly. "Phew, finally settled down a bit...This is taking longer than I thought. Better get moving.." As Zack runs closer, a white wing approaches the ground. Zack slows down as Angeal lands.

"I need your help."

"Do you? Honestly, what are you thinking, Angeal?"

"I'm...not really sure, myself. At times I feel like my mind is mired in fog. But no matter what happens, Zack, I have to protect my honor. As long as I hold the Buster Sword. Zack, join my battle. Our enemy is all that creates suffering."

"All right. I'll help you." Angeal flies behind Zack and grips him around the stomach.

"I'll carry you there."

"No, wait, I-"

"Flying feels...pretty good." Angeal flies to the Shinra Building.

_Inside the Shinra Building_

Sephiroth and Carina fight off Genesis copies as Angeal drops Zack inside.

"Sorry to keep you waiting."

"Zack?! What the hell happened?!" Carina asks.

"I'll tell you later."

"You're late," Sephiroth says.

"Sephiroth, have you lost weight?" Angeal asks.

"Hm."

"On to business. It is safe to assume Hollander has ordered Genesis to eliminate Hojo."

"Hojo...Director of Science Hojo?"

"Yes. He believes Hojo robbed him of his quote-rightful position-unquote."

"Then they'll be targeting the Science Department upstairs."

"Forget about Hojo," Sephiroth says.

"You're in your usual mood, I see. Sephiroth, take the floors below. I'll handle things outside. Zack, Carina, you two go up. Hojo will be both of your responsibilities."

"Got it."

_Upstairs_

"Zack, what happened to you earlier? All I remember was seeing you go down that hole, and then everything went black."

"I fell into a church in the slums, met this girl who woke me up, got my wallet stolen, yelled at the little boy who stole it, bought the girl a ribbon for her hair iin gratitude, and went to the park with her to chat a little, Sephiroth called me, and now I'm here. What about you?"

"I woke up in my room. Sephiroth found me, as usual, and put me on my bed. I only know this because he was sitting on my couch doing absolutely nothing when I woke up. I was scared. I thought you died from the fall." She looks away.

"Would you care if I died?"

"Before I got to know you, no. Now, yes. You're a good guy. It would suck for the world if you died. Would you care if _I_ died?"

"Yeah, I guess. You're pretty...serious. But I know you're someone who knows how to have some good fun on the inside."

"I know how to have fun. Maybe, if we have the same vacation, I could show you?"

"It's a plan. Right now, _our_ plan is to save Hojo's life."

"Got it." They go down the hall, and into the elevator in the next room.

_Hojo's Lab_

"Professor?" Carina asks.

"You're safe," Zack says.

"Sh! Please, be more quiet..." Hojo whispers.

"The building is under attack by the Genesis army," Zack starts.

"They may be after you, Professor," Carina finishes.

"And you're my protection?"

"In any case, we have to evacuate. Will you come with us?" Zack asks. Hojo laughs.

"Degrading monsters are nothing to fear."

"You talking about Genesis?" Carina asks.

"Indeed. A memento from an unlightened era, when men could deem any unclassified life form an Ancient."

"Unclassified...?"

"Jenova, the calamity that fell from the sky." They fail to respond. "Your ignorance is of no consequence. SOLDIER's duty is not to think: It is to protect men who think for them, like me." Zack approaches the empty pod adjacent to them.

"What's in this pod? Never mind, there's nothing inside."

"There should be something intriguing in there."

"Intriguing? Where?" Zack makes the mistake of going into the pod. "Professor, what-HEY!" Hojo closes the pod.

"Hojo, what is this?! Let him out!"

"Don't be concerned. It's merely a simple experiment."

"HOW CAN I NOT BE CONCERNED?!" Zack yells.

"Answer the following questions."

"Questions?"

"Which do you admire more? An operative like Sephiroth, or Angeal?"

"Sephiroth."

"What do think Shinra needs most right now? Many SOLDIER operatives or state-of-the-art science and technology?"

"SOLDIER operatives to keep people like you safe."

"Which do you believe to be more befitting a SOLDIER member? A person who gives all to Shinra, or one unafraid to challenge Shinra?"

"Who gives all to Shinra."

"Standard SOLDIER member results."

"Hojo, what does this have to do with anything?" Carina asks.

"In accordance with your wishes, I shall enhance your physical capabilities."

-a few seconds later-

"Hmm, thought I'd feel a surge of power or something."

"That's just the limit of your cellular structure. Or perhaps you would like to be altered to the point of degradation? Like some second-rate scientist I know has done?" There is another long pause. "It appears you're not keeping very busy."

"I wouldn't say that, but.."

"Did you not say I may have unwanted company? Are you prepared to defend me with your lives?"

"Well-"

"Of course we are," Carina interrupts.

"Good, because I won't abide any losses to some second-rate scientist's creation." Black feathers float down. "Well, look who's here!" Genesis responds by putting his sword to the back of Hojo's neck. "Hollander sent you, correct? You think that if you obey Hollander, he'll stop your body from degrading, is that it? Pitiful, just pitiful, I say."

"Genesis," Zack says, and he and Carina point their swords at Genesis. Hojo laughs.

"A second-rate hack like Hollander couldn't cure a cold!" Hojo says.

"Genesis, that's enough!" Angeal enters.

"Ah, what do we have here?" Hojo says.

"'_My friend, the fates are cruel_

_There are no dreams, no honor remains_

_The arrow has left the bow of the goddess_-"

"The entire cast of Hollander's freak show!" Hojo says.

"Shut up!" Zack and Carina yell at Hojo.

"'LOVELESS' Act IV," Genesis says.

"Where the two friends challenge each other to a duel."

"Full of shit, isn't he?" Carina whispers to Zack.

"An ancient epic," Hojo continues, "I read it hoping it might aid my research, but pure drivel."

"How does the duel end?" Angeal asks.

"Unknown. The last act is missing, and yet to be discovered."

"There are various theories." Genesis walks over to the pod Zack was just in, and destroys it with a ball of flame. "The mysterious gift of the goddess...What is the meaning behind it? For us, at least." With this last word, Genesis flies away.

"Wait! Hold it Genesis!" Zack yells. Angeal flies over to Zack and picks him up with one arm, the other holding Carina.

"You gotta be mad strong to lift us two AND that big sword," Carina says, matter-of-factly.

_Outside.....AGAIN._

"'_My soul, corrupted by vengeance_

_Hath endured torment, to find the end of the journey_

_In my own salvation_

_And your eternal slumber_,'" Genesis quotes again as he lands on a turret and releases a summon. Angeal flies up at that moment with Carina and Zack.

"Summoning!" Carina yells.

"Carina, Zack, I leave this to you." Angeal drops them off on the platform. "You can do this. Trust me." Angeal flies away.

"Don't leave me here!" Zack says.

"Come on, it's you, me, and some random summon. What's the worst that could happen?" Carina says.

"Let me think about that, oh yeah, WE COULD DIE!"

"Chill!" At that moment, Zack's phone rings.

"Aerith? Can I call you back later? I have some company." Zack hangs up.

"Your savior?" Carina asks mischieviously. The summon, a gold and blue dragon, appears. "Time to kick some ass!" She draws her two swords.

"She said, 'Don't keep your guests waiting.'" Zack uses fire materia, while Carina sticks with her swords. They take it down in two minutes flat.

"Nice job, Zack. Weren't as absorbed in calling _Aerith_ back as I'd thought." She playfully hits him on the shoulder.

"Hey, I'm not that kind of idiot!"

"But you are one," Carina says. "Great having you back, partner," she calls over her shoulder as she walks away.

"It's great to be back, Cari!"

"Don't push it."

---

Chapter 8: FISSION MAIL

(haha, mgs reference, anyone?) I had to kill the ending, because, well, I'm me. Deal with it. If anyone is wondering what the _it_ of the situation is, _it _is spazzing, freaking out over my mom's pc's virus which LOCKED my internet connection, (causing this LATE update) and blackmailing my friends to type whatever words come out of my mouth (no, they are not my slaves. but they wish they were. XD). All of these chapters are reviewable, but that, my dear children, is called R&R-ing, which is smiled upon in many societies (like this one). [yes, charlie and the chocolate factory reference. i am on a ROLL! XP] So DO IT!


	9. Crashing and Meeting People

Crisis Core: Remix

Summary: After Angeal leaves SOLDIER, Zack is assigned to investigate the desertion. But Lazard thinks it's time for Zack to take a leadership role for once, and puts another 2nd to work with him. They argue and argue, but could something else result from it? ZackxOC, NOT slash. AU.

Chapter 9: Crashing and Meeting People Go Hand-In-Hand

"Come on, pick up!" Zack hangs up when it rings out.

"Who are you trying to call?" Carina asks, walking in.

"Sephiroth, AKA your-"

"Shut UP. You, me, Seph, the scientist who created me, and maybe Genesis and Angeal are the only ones who know about Seph being my dad. I don't want it to get around that he's my dad!"

"Sorry. I haven't been able to reach him in ages."

"Haven't you heard? Seph won't talk to anyone. He shut himself inside the data room and won't come out. When I went in to try to find out what was wrong, he said he needed, and I quote, 'Some alone time to figure stuff out.' I didn't really care, since that's his excuse for everything. But I think something's REALLY wrong this time. And you can't call him, since our phones aren't allowed there."

"Data room?"

"Doing science research. The nerd in him has escaped, yet again."

"Oh." Zack's phone rings. "Aerith, what's up?"

"Uh, I wanted to ask...When will you make it for me?"

"Make wha-OH!"

"The flower wagon, did you forget?"

"No, of course I didn't! I'll be right there. Oh, and Aerith? Is it okay if I bring someone to help me?"

"Sure, no problems there."

"Okay, we'll be right there." Zack hangs up. "Carina, can you come somewhere with me?"

"Why?"

"Moral support. I can't do some stuff without you."

She laughs. "Corniest line in the book. But I'll go with you anyway, so you don't fail that epically."

"Thanks, partner. Follow me."

_On the way to the slums_

Zack and Carina are nearly to the slums when they hear someone landing behind them.

"Angeal?!" Zack says in surprise. "Where have you been?!"

"My apologies. But I am a busy man."

"Yeah, whatever. I haven't been able to talk with Sephiroth-"

"He means that Seph decided to hole himself up in the data room," Carina interrupts.

"Has something happened?" Angeal asks in mock concern.

"Nah, just the usual." _Carina seems so..._indifferent_, like it's happened a million times before._

"I see." Angeal is about to leave, but Zack stalls.

"Hey, now where are you off to? I just don't know with you these days."

"Modeoheim. That's where Genesis and Hollander are."

"You came to tell us that? Are you actually..._working_?"

"Once a SOLDIER, always a SOLDIER, I suppose. I've informed Lazard as well. They'll come pick you up soon." With that, Angeal flies away, and Zack and Carina go to the church.

_Outside the church..._

"Zack, Carina, I need you both in Modeoheim," says a familiar Turk behind the two.

"I know, Tseng, give us a minute," Zack says as he and Carina approach the church.

"Aerith isn't there. Problem?"

"How is it you know Aerith?" Zack asks, a bit overprotective.

"It's complicated."

"Really..."

"She tell you anything?"

"Not a thing."

"Then I won't either."

"Well, whatever, I guess." Zack and Carina follow Tseng into the helicopter, which had landed as they were talking.

_On a mountain_

The helicopter was on fire, a bunch of people were lying on the ground, and they were on a snow-covered mountain. _What are the odds that we'd have a crash _now_, of all times? _Zack got up from the ground and groaned. "That's a fine how-do-you-do. Tseng! Carina! Hey guys!" Zack turns around and sees Carina, Tseng, and two army people getting up.

"No signal out here," Carina says, clearly pissed off.

"Well, at least we're all in one piece. We'll be all right."

"Says Mr. Optimist, as usual," she mutters.

"Thankfully, we have someone used to this kind of terrain," Tseng says.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm a country boy.."

"We would've reached Modeoheim by now if we hadn't crashed. We're going to have to make up for lost time," Tseng says.

"All right, follow me, then. Hopefully, you won't fall too far behind, _Carina_," Zack says teasingly. Carina hits him. "I was kidding." He starts up the mountain, his entourage not far behind.

_A little while later..._

Everyone except Zack, Carina, and one of the two Shinra troops are falling behind. "Yo! Don't fall too far back! At least some of you are catching up."

"Speed is in my blood," Carina says. "Speed and endurance."

"I'm a country boy too."

"From where?"

"Nibelheim." Zack bursts into laughter. "How about the both of you?"

"Born and raised in Shinra," Carina says.

"Gongaga." Carina and Cloud laugh. "Hey, what's so funny about that? You know Gongaga?"

"No, but it's such a backwater name."

"Ditto Nibelheim." Carina is still laughing.

"Like you've been there."

"I haven't, but there's a reactor there, right? A mako reactor outside Midgar usually means-"

"-Nothing else out there," the three say.

"How do you know about this, Carina? You never knew anything other than Shinra."

"It's called READING. Look into it." Zack ignores the last bit.

"Good news, Tseng! Me and....what's your name?"

He takes off his helmet to reveal spiky blond hair and pale blue eyes on a childlike face. "Cloud."

"Me and Cloud here are both backwater experts! Oh yeah!"

"Great, all you need to do is start a Backwater Brotherhood or something," Carina says.

"That's not actually a bad idea," Zack says.

"I was being _sarcastic_! You are such an idiot sometimes." They continue up the mountain path.

_About 15 minutes later..._

"Whew, that really burns," Carina says, resting her hands on her knees. "That's probably how you two stay in shape."

"Yeah, burned all those unwanted calories. Let's wait a while, since the other two aren't as fast."

"Hey, guys, uh..what's it like to be SOLDIER?"

"I don't get it," Zack says, and folds his arms across his chest.

"Everyone has their own opinion. Sometimes people overrate it, and sometimes they underrate it. Once you join, you'll know what it's like."

"_If _I can join, that is."

"If Zack can do it, you can too. You seem like a smart kid, as opposed to Zack here."

"Hey! Don't talk about me when I'm right here!"

"Sorry." _She doesn't sound sorry..._

"Hey Cloud, look." The three kneel on the cliff overlooking a factory.

"That's a mako excavation test site."

"Hey Tseng, how'd you get here?" Carina asks.

"I walk faster than you think I do." _Looked pretty slow to me..._

"I'll go check it out," Zack says.

"Don't even think about going alone. Do you want to live another day?" Carina asks him.

"Yeah.."

"Then me and Cloud are going with you," Carina says.

"Our primary objective is to investigate Modeoheim. We can't afford to lose people here."

"Tseng-" Zack is cut off.

"At the same time, we can't ignore the activities of the Genesis Army. Therefore..."

"Infiltrate while avoiding combat."

"Exactly. There's an entrance in the back of the warehouse. Once you're inside, do what you want."

"Got it. I'll prove that SOLDIER isn't all muscle and brawn. Carina, Cloud, let's go."

"Uh, Zack? I think I'll pass on this one."

"Okay then, so, Carina- Where's Carina?"

"Halfway down." Zack cursed under his breath.

"How is she so fast?"

"She said speed's in her blood," Cloud said.

"Wait til she tells you who her dad is, and you'll flip." Zack leaves.

"Watch your body temperature in this blizzard. If you stand still too long, your temperature will drop. To get your body temperature back up, the usual will suffice."

"The usual, eh? Got it." Zack runs to catch up with Carina, who's waiting at the entrance. "You ready?"

"Been ready. Let's go." They enter the facility together.

-----

You ready for the most AWESOME CHAPTER IN THIS STORY? Well, technically, it's not, but whatever. No comedy, barely any twists.

I was about to give Carina a _monologue_, for God's sake! It's a last resort in case I run out of ideas to keep the dialogue going. She may have a monologue in the story yet....

R&R!


	10. Modeoheim

Crisis Core: Remix

Summary: After Angeal leaves SOLDIER, Zack is assigned to investigate the desertion. But Lazard thinks it's time for Zack to take a leadership role for once, and puts another 2nd to work with him. They argue and argue, but could something else result from it? ZackxOC, NOT slash. AU.

Chapter 10: Modeoheim

Zack and Carina go in. "Carina, are you okay with Genesis.....being the enemy? Because he's your dad and all?"

"An enemy is an enemy. And he's only ONE of my dads, the one that was never there."

"Oh. I'm sorry if I-"

"You didn't do anything. Let's go, Zack." She starts down the stairs, and Zack notices a tear flowing down her face. _I suck at being a friend... _He follows her to the elevator.

"Carina, I'm sorry," he whispers to her as the elevator doors close.

_A few moments later..._

Hollander is backing away from the approaching Genesis. "What's the meaning of this?" Genesis doesn't answer, but puts his sword to Hollander's throat. "You need me Genesis, remember that! If you get rid of me, who'll stop the degradation?" The elevator holding Zack and Carina arrives. Zack gasps. _WHAT?! I thought they were working together! _

"The Jenova cells," Genesis says, and Zack chooses that moment to advance on him.

"What are you doing Zack?!" Carina yells, and Hollander tries to run away, but is stopped by (guess who?) Cloud. Carina holds her sword to his throat. "Try to run, and it'll be the last thing you do, am I clear? Great job, Cloud, by the way."

"Yeah, great work!" As Zack says this, Hollander elbows Cloud in the nose and kicks Carina in the stomach, disarming the two, and gets out of their grip.

"Nobody knows where the Jenova cells are! Not even Hojo knows! Nobody will find it!"

"Then I shall willingly accept my fate."

"That's a lie, Genesis!" Carina says, before being silenced again by Hollander.

"I wasn't finished. I'll accept my fate, but I'll take the world with me!" Genesis thrusts his sword at Zack, who blocks it. Hollander makes his escape.

"Carina, Cloud, go!" Cloud nods and goes, but Carina stays.

"I'm not leaving." Genesis starts a swordfight with Zack and Carina. Genesis blocks all of Zack's frontal attacks, but is helpless with Carina's back attacks. Then he turns and slashes her in the stomach, the force propelling her against the wall with a streak of blood following her across the floor. Genesis turns and knocks Zack's sword out of his hands. Zack catches it before Genesis attacks, which he blocks. The two lock swords, and Zack uses his head to hit Genesis' head, knocking him back. Genesis flies backwards, and advances on Zack. Zack blocks him with his sword, and slashes his shoulder. Genesis retaliates by throwing a fireball at him. It hits Zack's left arm, which doesn't affect him, since he's right-handed. Zack pauses for a while, and catches Genesis off-guard with a barrage of slashes and cuts to the chest, which sends Genesis to the floor. Carina comes over, the bleeding in her stomach ended, and picks her sword up

from the ground.

"_'Dreams of the morrow hath the shattered soul_

_Pride is lost_

_Wings stripped away, the end is nigh.' _Such is the fate...of a monster."

"We're not monsters, you hear me? We're SOLDIER!" Zack says.

"Genesis, where's the honor you once had? The honor the three of you tried to teach me?!" Carina yells. Genesis pushes himself up with his hands.

"'_Even if the morrow is barren of promises_

_Nothing shall forestall my return_.'" He steps back, closer to the edge, with every word. "If this world seeks my destruction," he flies onto the railing, "it goes with me." He smiles and falls backwards, into the dark abyss. Carina's feeling of anger disappears from her face and she drops her sword and runs to the railing, Zack not far behind.

"Dad...." Carina trails off and starts crying lightly on Zack's shoulder.

"It's okay. Cry." _Genesis..._

Zack and Carina walk back out, all signs of crying gone from Carina's face. They look to the cliff where Tseng and the others were. "They're gone.." Zack notices a cave. "I guess this is the way to Modeoheim."

"Let's go."

_An hour later.._

"Great, we go this far, and all there is is a bathhouse," Carina groans. "Whatever." She and Zack take the hall to the left and go through the doorway at the end and look around. "There's nothing here? Strange...." An Angeal copy flies down. Zack quickly defeats it, before Carina has a chance to draw her sword.

"You're probably still injured. I don't want you to bleed to death."

"I'm not that fragile," she says arrogantly. "Back to the situation at hand. I think Angeal's here."

"You do?"

"Yeah, I've noticed that Angeal turns up wherever we find Angeal copies."

"Follow me." They go up the stairs to their left and see Cloud at the end of the first flight.

"Cloud!" Carina and Zack run toward him. He groans in pain.

"Cloud, talk to me!" Zack says. Cloud tries to get up, but falls backward. He pushes himself into a sitting position.

"We're all right..." Zack looks up and sees Tseng lying in the doorway.

"Tseng?!" They run over to him.

"Tseng, what's going on?"

"Down that way...You have to catch Hollander. Angeal is...waiting."

"He is?"

"Yes. Now go." Zack nods and goes through the doorway.


	11. The Final Battle jk!

Crisis Core: Remix

Summary: After Angeal leaves SOLDIER, Zack is assigned to investigate the desertion. But Lazard thinks it's time for Zack to take a leadership role for once, and puts another 2nd to work with him. They argue and argue, but could something else result from it? ZackxOC, NOT slash. AU.

Chapter 11: The Final Battle (j/k)

Zack and Carina run through the doorway, go down the stairs and take the hall to the right. They go up the flight of stairs at the end, through the hole, and up a ramp into another hole. They go through the next doorway and see Angeal in the center of the room. "It should have been me. I should have dealt with Genesis."

"Then why did you send us?"

"To prepare you....for your next fight." Angeal points his sword at Zack's throat and starts swinging at him.

"Have you lost it?! Stop!" Carina yells.

"Someone's waiting for you, right?"

"Angeal, don't do this." Zack and Carina draw and lock swords with Angeal.

"Very good, Angeal." Hollander walks into the room. "It is time to exact vengeance for our family's suffering!"

"Family?" Zack asks.

"No! My father is dead!" Angeal breaks the locked swords.

"Then do it for your mother."

"My mother's shame made her take her own life!" _So Angeal didn't...._

"Shame?! How terribly misguided! She should have been proud...Proud that she was the namesake of our experiment. 'Project G,' or should I say, 'Project Gillian.'" Angeal grabs Hollander by the throat.

"Don't say her name!"

"Gillian, the woman implanted with Jenova cells. Genesis, who had her genes mapped onto him during the fetal stage. Genesis was a failure, I'll admit. But you, Angeal...You were actually bred inside Gillian's body. You, you are _perfection_." Angeal pushes Hollander away from him.

"Zack, Carina, I am perfect. A perfect monster. My cells can absorb genetic traits and pass them along to others." He doesn't meet their eyes.

"A two-way conduit, Jenova's power has completely passed on to you." Angeal death-glares at Hollander.

"Zack, remember what I said? About our enemy being all that creates suffering?"

"Yeah, but you're not one of them."

"I created my own suffering." He turns around. "Let me show you."

"Stop! You don't know what you're doing!" Angeal ignores him and raises his hand. Angeal copies fly down and land. "Damn....At least one sample!" Hollander runs to Angeal and tries to pull out some hairs, but Angeal pushes him to the ground. The copies run past Zack and Carina toward Angeal.

"Angeal!!" Zack yells, as the copies pass. They pile on top of Angeal, and all they can hear are Angeal's grunts. There is a growing flash of light, and Hollander runs away. Angeal and the pile of copies are gone, and in their place is a monster with the torso, arms, legs, face and wing of Angeal with a giant mouth where his navel should be, and a trident and shield. It strikes Zack on the cheek with the trident, leaving a trail of blood on his face. "Angeal, what happened to honor?!" He angrily, yet reluctantly, draws his sword. "I don't want to have to kill him," he whispers.

"It's the only way we can save him."

"From WHAT?!"

"Himself," Carina says quietly. "We have to. Maybe he'll be fine. It's a 50-50 chance we're taking."

"Let's do it." Carina nods and draws her swords. The fight begins. Zack slashes him in the middle and Carina goes for the left arm. They both hit, but Angeal retaliates by swinging his sword 180 degrees, hitting them both. Carina's wound reopens a little, and deep red streaks across the black of her uniform. They fight more, gaining more wounds, until Angeal is on the ground, transformed, but with white hair instead of black. They kneel beside him.

"Both of you have my thanks." Zack's eyes fill with tears, and Carina's are flowing freely. "This is for you, Zack. I know you've always wanted it. And I also know that Carina's content with her swords." Carina smiles as he says this, tears still flowing, and Zack dry-sobs (don't know if that's a word) in disbelief. He takes the Buster Sword from Angeal. "Protect your honor, always..." Angeal takes his last breath, and dies. Zack's tears begin to fall.

"Zack, you can cry," Carina says as she walks over to him and hugs him comfortingly. He cries on her shoulder, like she did for Genesis. Zack hears Angeal's voice: _Protect your dreams. If you want to be a hero, you need to have dreams. And honor. _As they cry, rain begins to fall, like the world is crying, too.

---

Yes, Angeal is dead. *sniff sniff* I always cry at this part, whenever I play the game. RIP ANGEAL HEWLEY ?-?


	12. Vacation

Crisis Core: Remix

Summary: After Angeal leaves SOLDIER, Zack is assigned to investigate the desertion. But Lazard thinks it's time for Zack to take a leadership role for once, and puts another 2nd to work with him. They argue and argue, but could something else result from it? ZackxOC, NOT slash. AU.

Chapter 12: Vacation

"Hey, Zack? The sky is closer in the city above, right? Kinda scary, but the flowers might like it..maybe." Aerith sighs after she says this. She turns to see Zack sitting on the floor, crying. She goes over and hugs him from behind. "It'll be okay."

"It won't! He's dead! There's no way he could come back!!" He cries even harder.

"If it were you, he would have cried, but he would've moved on later in life. You need to move on." Zack doesn't answer, but cries harder. "It's okay, let it out."

_The Shinra building..._

Zack goes in to talk to the SOLDIER hopefuls. He sees Cloud, puts a hand on his friend's shoulder, and smiles. "So you wanna be in SOLDIER? Hang in there." He walks away. "So, is everybody here now?"

"Sir!"

"You're all rookies, right?"

"Sir! Yes sir!"

"One piece of advice, scratch that, an order." Zack takes out the Buster Sword and holds it to his forehead like Angeal used to do before missions. "Embrace your dreams. And, no matter what happens, protect you honor, as SOLDIER. Got it?"

"Sir!"

"We're all coming back here alive, you hear me?" He raises the sword. "Let's go."

_A few years later..._

_**So Project G was Angeal's mother's experiment. We apprehended Hollander in Modeo and turned him over to the company. After that, Carina was assigned a new mission, and I was put on standby. That was a while ago. I heard Shinra was in disarray from some Turks. I feel like they're stalking me. Their excuse is that our vacations coincidentally 'overlapped.' That's bull. But I can't vent to anyone about Angeal, or Genesis, because they don't talk about them, almost like they were never in SOLDIER...**_

Zack was doing squats on the beach. _They're finally GONE! Now I can work out in peace-_ "Zack! You're working out?! On VACATION?! You are one of the CRAZIEST guys I've ever met," says a familiar voice. He turns his head to see Carina, who looks different. Her hair is now a flat black, her skin looks a little darker, she looks thinner, and is wearing a black bikini. She walks over and they hug in greeting. "I'd thought you'd be RELAXING."

"I thought you wouldn't be here. What was that mission anyway?"

"Recon and guard duty. That was some stupid stuff. Guard duty pissed me off because the dude I was guarding-"

"Hit on you?"

"Exactly! That ever happen to you?"

"Yeah, I usually end up with these teenage girls who come on to me all the time. It's revolting, isn't it?"

"Yeah, even more so because the dude is older than dirt!" She shudders.

"Well, he did have a reason to. You look amazing. What happened to the old you?"

"I was given a nutritionist to watch my weight. They thought I was rapidly heading toward becoming overweight, because of what happened when I went through puberty. I got skinnier, but the places they were concerned about, my chest and my waist, stayed pretty much the same."

"They gave me an option during the surgery, to castrate or not to castrate." Carina laughs.

"Are you SERIOUS?! They asked you that?!"

"Yep. They thought I was joking, so they almost cut it off. But I don't want to lose a limb." They both start laughing. "You do look different though. You look....hot, almost." She crosses her arms and tilts her head to the side.

"Almost?"

"No, just plain old hot."

"You're looking pretty good yourself. How'd you get all of that muscle? You were, no offense, looking like a sixteen year old boy last time I saw you!"

"We were eighteen when we last saw each other. I haven't changed much in two years, but four, I have."

"Your hair's longer, and your face looks, I don't know, less childlike."

"Yours darkened and grew, and you look babelike." She hits his chest.

"Stop trying to flirt with me! No offense, but you suck at it!"

"But-hold still-would I suck at _this_?" He kisses her on the lips, his arms holding her so she can't escape. She ends up with her arms around his neck, and hands tangling in his hair. They hear footsteps going down the nearby stairs and pull away, dropping their hands. They see Cissnei, wearing a green and blue bikini top with yellow shorts.

"Sorry, was I interrupting something? I think I should go-"

"No, it's okay Cissnei. What's going on anyway?" Zack asks. "What are they doing? Putting me out to pasture?"

"You could use some R&R." (a/n: not reading and reviewing, although i could use some of that..)

"I'm bored!"

"So, talking, flirting, and kissing me was boring?" Carina says with mock outrage.

"It was boring before I found out you were here. You know what? I'm calling them."

"Lazard's not in," Carina and Cissnei say.

"He's been missing. That's why they put me on recon."

"He was the one who was funding Hollander's research. Using the company's money."

"Are you serious?"

"Hollander's being interrogated, so we should find out soon."

"What's wrong with them?"

"Hm? Didn't catch that," Cissnei says.

"People. What are they all thinking?"

"The truth lies within each person."

"But doesn't truth seem suspicious once they say it?" Carina counters.

Zack chuckles. "Cissnei, go do something."

"Are you gonna make out with Carina or call Aerith?"

"Why would you ask that? Am I being watched?"

"No, Aerith's being watched. She's an Ancient, the only one left. You didn't know?"

"She never said anything..."

"Well, I'll be leaving then. Bye." Cissnei leaves.

"So, Zack, which will you be doing?"

"Make out with you." He's about to kiss her when Tseng runs down the steps. "Why can't we make out in peace?!"

"Heads up! Genesis copies!" Three copies jump out of the water. Zack grabs a closed umbrella as a stand-in for a sword, while Carina decides to use hand-to-hand combat. The only thing they can do with that type of fighting is knock them out, which they do. Then the next wave appears out of the water. They knock out a few more waves of copies, and then they're all wiped out.

"These guys are still around?"

"Isn't Genesis...." Carina trails off.

"Maybe _he's_ still around," Tseng says.

"How?" Zack asks, knowing he's treading on thin ice.

"When the soul leaves the body, it returns to the lifestream. Perhaps Genesis's soul is.."

"Controlling copies _from_ the lifestream?! Is that even possible?!" Carina asks.

"It was only an idea. In any case, your vacations are over."

"But mine just started!"

"You won't need to be on recon. Just your usual jobs."

"Yes!" she says pumping her fist.

"Junon is under attack by an unknown force. You're coming with me to investigate." Tseng leaves, and Zack smirks.

"What do you want to do before we go, Zack?"

"Make out some more, probably get past first-"

"Not past first or I'll see to it that we'll never do it."

"Fine. Only to first and back." They start making out again.

------

So here is the romantic-ish chapter. I was planning on putting something in when Aerith was hugging him, like an I'm-sorry-but-I'm-not-interested, or something, but I decided against it. Well, R&R is needed! Bye!


	13. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!

A/N: So, I've been thinking, and I might just get rid of Crisis Core Remix. I mean, it sucks now, and I can't get to Junon right now. I might as well take it down so, that last chapter, WILL be the final chapter.

Zack: But you can't end it now! I finally got the girl!

Me: I'm sorry, Zack. But I'm gonna redo the story, and I'll make Cari's heredity and occupation make some sense for once.

Zack: But it made sense to ME! And I'm a complete-

Me: Moron?

Zack: I meant to say stupid assburger, but that works too. Hey wait, why aren't you swearing in Author's Notes anymore?

Me: Pre-New Year's Resolution: Stop swearing in A/N's. It's working, but not for long!

Zack: I'll be waiting! *skips off, Tenshi enters*

Tenshi: KASURA!!! WHAT THE HELL?! I DON'T WANT YOU TO QUIT!

Me: BTW, everyone on this site does.

Tenshi: But come on-

Me: JUST SHUT THE SMURF UP!

Zack: *offscreen* KASURA!

Me: I wasn't cheating, I swear! I said Smurf. Smurf while thinking of- Dammit, I CHEATED!

Tenshi: Please try to get Kasura to write again. She's not mentally stable enough. Read and review, for her sake!


End file.
